


Chamomile Tea

by pr1ckly_cactus



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ckly_cactus/pseuds/pr1ckly_cactus
Summary: Janeway is having trouble sleeping so goes for a walk and bumps into Seven in the mess hall. Seven agrees to try and help her sleep.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a two part story. This is my first time writing a fanfic... constructive criticism is welcome.  
> I hope you find it enjoyable :)

‘Coffee. Black.’ Janeway instructed the replicator.

It hummed in response, producing a flash of light before materialising the dark brown substance in the standard metallic mug. She grabbed the cup, almost dropping it at first before tightening her grip as she realised her prized drink was in danger of spilling across the floor. Letting out a small yawn, she walked towards the window. It was late at night. Janeway stared out towards her reflection in the glass, asking her star-mangled reflection why she was keeping her up. She didn’t answer back, but she thought it was worth the try.  
Back when she was a young cadet, Janeway had trouble sleeping on her first mission. When she went to the doctor to ask for some sleeping medicine she was given the advice to go for a short walk instead. Something about expelling pent up energy. She gave it a try and it worked like a charm. Turning away from the window she went and draped a long grey robe on top of her silky pink shorts and tank top set that she had bought from the South of Italy one summer before recent events. Nestling her feet into matching grey slippers, she slowly made her way towards the door. 

She had decided she was to make her way towards the mess hall. Caressing her warm slate mug she slowly drifted through the dim lit humming corridors before coming to the tall grey sliding doors of the mess hall. She slipped through the sliding doors and was greeted by a crew of empty chairs and tables. It was shockingly quiet for somewhere which was usually ripe with laughter and chatter. Everyone else was asleep however. Janeway slowly started floating forwards, her reflection in the big black space she was always faced with staring right back at her again. The mirror’s replica of the mess hall and herself punctuated with the bright sparks of the different stars and planets in the Delta Quadrant they were stranded in. A thought that never seemed to leave Janeway, forever following her each time she looked upon that expanse.  
A shadowy figure silently appeared in the starry hall. Janeway was unsure if the walk had started to work already or if she was finally starting to lose it as she knew no one was with her or her starry doppelganger. Everyone was asleep. It was almost 0300 hours. The small shadowy figure, however, grew larger and closer towards Janeway to the point she had to believe she was not, in fact, alone. Curious, Janeway turned around to look at her fellow insomniac. As she turned her head her eyes caught the soft dim light glint of the silver machinery above the tall blonde figure’s left eye in front of her. She had on a maroon jumpsuit made out of soft elastic-like fabric and her hair was tied back into what was a tight updo, though with time it had loosened a little. It was Seven. Her eyes, bright as ever -despite the time- looked at Janeway intensely, as usual. 

‘Captain. What are you doing, up? Are you not meant to be sleeping still?’

Janeway smiled to herself, even in the middle of the night Seven was still as inquisitive as ever. ‘Yes. I couldn’t sleep you see so I decided to go for a little walk.’

Seven’s eyes dropped from Janeway's gaze down to her arms which cradled her warm brew before rising back up returning to her gaze.‘Surely that won't help. Caffeine is a stimulant, it will make it even harder for you to fall asleep.’ she pressed flatly.

Janeway turned away for a second. Parting her lips and bringing her tongue to the top of her teeth she breathed in. Looking like she was deeply considering what Seven had just told her. A beat later she turned back to Seven’s eyes. ‘I’m aware. I’m still going to drink it though’

Seven’s eyebrows burrowed as she pulled a face that screamed confusion. ‘Hmm curious…why? Do you not want to sleep? It makes no sense drinking an energy filled drink when the aim is to diffuse energy. It would be more logical if you drank something like…’ She stopped to think for a second. ‘like chamomile tea. And went for a run.’

Janeway, laughing to herself smiled softly at Seven before responding ‘You’re right Seven. That would be more logical. But sometimes humans don’t act logically. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep.’ She hesitated for a moment but then continued ‘However, if you want you could help me sleep?’ Seven slowly nodded, trying to conceal a smirk. 

Their starry shadows reflected in the black Delta Quadrant abyss drew closer towards each other before uniting as one, joined by their heads. Silently one whispered ‘Let’s go somewhere more private’ and their figures got smaller and smaller, fading away as the sliding doors unzipped before them, engulfing them as it zipped itself together again.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seven goes back with Janeway to her quarters, they talk and Seven finally gets Janeway to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing part two. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Seven stared at Janeway, who lay there watching the ceiling, looking as if a magician show was playing up there, prancing between the corners of the room. It had been some time since they had gone back to Janeway’s quarters and made love. The room felt warm and Seven wondered if the room temperatures had been increased. She knew however that it had not. She thought that, perhaps she had become tired, explaining her illogical perception of the temperature. Inhaling deeply she thought jokingly ‘How human’. 

The two women laid next to each other, only inches apart. The dark grey Federation standard blanket loosely covering them as they laid there in a warm silence, with only the faint buzz of the warp engine in the background coupled with the sound of their heartbeats.The room was covered in darkness, small jets of lights punched through from the window across the room which separated them from the surrounding space. Seven, still gazing at Janeway, moved her hand away from her other which laid together by her head, caressing her blonde locs. And shyly she went to place it over Janeway’s, which laid lazily on her stomach. Tingling slightly at the new sensation of Seven’s hand on her’s, Janeway slowly started rubbing her thumb along Seven’s cool fingers. And feeling Seven’s unwavering gaze, she turned her head to greet her eyes. Smiling, the two women just lay there, holding hands, gazing into eachothers eyes. A few moments passed but it seemed as though time was moving lazily. And although there were hundreds of crewmembers working and sleeping and talking, it felt just then like it was only those two on the starship. Just Janeway and Seven. In Seven’s eyes Janeway saw a version of herself reflected which she admired and looked up to, almost as much as Seven did. So much more sure of herself, with such confidence in her mission and ability to get everyone home. Perhaps this version of her had a good night's sleep. Maybe she just gained that confidence from love, propping her up and filling in the spaces left from the endless months wading through the Delta Quadrant slowly chipping away at her. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Seven asked.

Janeway breathed in, breaking her gaze for a second as she admired Seven’s soft body before returning to her eyes and exhaling. ‘Content.’

Seven propped herself up with her free arm so she lay facing Janeway angled up slightly, her face looking partly serious, and a little concerned. ‘Captain, are you sure? Is there something bothering you? It’s been almost an hour since we’ve had intercourse and you are still awake.’ Seven paused for a second and raised her right eyebrow. ‘Is there something on your mind?’

Janeway looked at Seven’s body, admiring the way her collarbone looked when she laid down like she was, and how her hair fell gently over her shoulders and soft breast. She looked like a Pre-Raphaelite painting. ‘Seven, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?’ Janeway waited a minute as Seven blushed lightly, looking as though she was thinking of the right words to bring them back to her question. Sighing, Janeway continued. ‘You are correct, Seven.’ Hesitating slightly, Janeway lightly tightened her grip on Seven’s hand and moved her arm down from her stomach to the space in the bed between them, propping herself up similarly to Seven, but keeping a hold of her hand. ‘Sometimes I doubt my ability, whether I will actually be able to bring everyone home. I wonder if I can live up to -- be the person, the captain, the crew see me as. Whether it is me they are looking up to or an unrealistic ideal.’ Janeway gently turned Seven’s hand over, exposing her palm to their conversation, and started slowly tracing circles around it, running her finger just over Seven’s head, heart and life lines, staring down for a moment as if she was about to start reading her fortune before looking back up to her. ‘When I said I felt content I really meant it. With you, here, now. I know I don’t have the luxury of not being that ideal. The moment I put on the uniform and stepped aboard this ship I forfeited that. In times of uncertainty I have to be that beacon of hope. Unwavering, assured, larger than life. Even if it’s not true. However, when I'm with you I find that it no longer feels like a lie. Not that it’s become easier, but like I am not alone.’

They lay there, again staring at one another, in silence. The sound of the spaceship humming as it glided through the black expanse being the only sound that broke that silence which held their understanding. The pinprick bright lights which screamed against the abyss fighting to be seen from thousands of lightyears away stood as an audience watching through the glass as they connected to one another. Some from some close undiscovered system and others from a far, familiar one they hoped to see up close once more.

‘I see.’ Seven responded, breaking their silence. She looked at Janeway and admired her orange hair which was loosely tied back exposing her feminine shoulders. She saw her faint wrinkles around her mouth and eyes and was reminded how she loved how much Janeway exuded life. Her eyes. She could stare into them all day. They were filled with so much wonder and zest and passion. And love. She could see herself reflected in her eyes and see a version of herself similar to how she was, but with more of those qualities. Whenever Seven saw herself in Janeway’s eyes it was like she seemed more human. As if the cold detachedness she adopted from the Borg was replaced with warmth. And love. Maybe it’s from seeing herself through a lover’s eyes. Perhaps it’s the same person being reflected. And their love giving her the strength to see who she could be. Or already was. ‘Captain...’ Seven paused. ‘Janeway. You are not alone. The crew, your friends, they are here and willing to do anything you need to get us home to the Alpha Quadrant.’ She paused again. ‘I am here.’

Janeway lowered herself down flat on her side bringing her and Seven’s hand towards her head. ‘I know. I guess I just wanted this feeling of content to last a bit longer, before tomorrow comes and another threat appears and in all the stress and chaos I forget.’

Seven carefully lowered herself down and towards Janeway, and slowly separated her lips, caressing Janeway’s cheeks. She felt the warmth from her face brush against her ‘I am always with you.’ Slowly she moved closer towards her face, and she gently kissed her.

Janeway steadily brought her free hand up from her waist and gently cupped it around Seven’s head, behind her ear, caressing the spot where her neck meets her head. And they kissed again, softly. 

Slowly sitting up Janeway turned away towards the edge of the bed and got up, walking across the room towards the replicator. She announced ‘I think it’s time we get some sleep.’ Staring at the replicator Janeway ordered it ‘Two chamomile teas. Hot.’


End file.
